


Adventures in Parasailing

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I will add tags as I go, Phil is okay, Philinda - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, literally just smut, this is definitely canon i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: "So what else is on your bucket list?""You."...A collection of Philinda smut in Tahiti after the season 5 finale





	1. The Bucketlist

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic posting as agentmmayy. I was casualsketchpaintingfan but I changed it. anyways, this is completely what tumblr and philinda made me do. also, this is my first time ever writing smut so please tell me what you think! hope you enjoy! also, huge thank you to Fierysky for encouraging me to write this and Ellie603, the little end part is for you as we live in denial of Phil Coulson dying together

"So what else is on your bucket list?"

"You." 

In the next second, lips were pressing against his. Frantic, hurried, as if time itself was running out. In a way, it was, but Phil pushed that thought to the back of his mind and instead focused on the woman pressed against him. He kissed Melinda back just as intensely, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. That kiss in the alien ship wasn't their last.

Kissing Phil was enthralling. It ignited every nerve in her body, made her very soul sing. They had waited so long for this, nearly too long.

Leaning up onto her toes, Melinda went to kiss him again, but the harsh clacking of their sunglasses had them pulling away. 

"You tried sunglasses after all," she murmured as she lifted them off his face. 

Under the sun, Phil squinted before finding her. He grinned and removed her glasses. "Couldn't have everyone seeing all my tells, now could I?"

In response, she leaned in and kissed him again.

Melinda could feel his heartbeat against her palm as their hands remained intertwined. He was alive. He was here. She pressed her lips against his harder, coaxing his mouth open with little effort. Turning, she shifted. Now, her chest was against his arm, craving for more contact.

When their kisses became deeper, hungrier, she moved her arm from being clasped around his, to his other bicep, pulling him in closer. 

Phil melted into her under the hot sun.

His left arm slipped around her waist, resting there for a moment before sliding up her body to twine in her hair. Melinda made a low, content hum in the back of her throat as he did, which didn't go unnoticed by Phil. 

He nipped at her lips, catching her bottom one between his own before capturing her mouth with his again.

Melinda drank him in, feeling her arousal heighten as she sucked at his tongue. A groan reverberated from deep in his chest, almost like a growl, before his hand slipped from her hair and down to grab her ass.

They stumbled through the sand together, hands still entwined as they fell onto a cushioned lounge chair.

Melinda was on top of Phil in seconds, flipping her hair over one shoulder as she settled over him. Her thighs bracketed his in such a sensuous way it sent tingles up her spine. He was between her legs, pressed up against such an intimate place. She ached for him. 

Her fingers scrabbled against the buttons of his shirt. Why he chose to wear a long sleeved button down was beyond her. It was hot in Tahiti. He had an undershirt on, but Melinda didn't pull it off. She could already see the tips of black veins peeping their way out of the white collar. If she saw it fully, Melinda knew she would cry.

Instead, she focused on tugging the shirt out from his pants. As she did, she leaned forward, pressing her lips wetly to his collarbone.

"We're-" Phil could hardly form coherent sentences from Melinda kissing his neck. "Outside-"

"It's private." Melinda nipped his jaw. "No one else." 

"Just us?" Phil gasped.

"Just us." 

At that, Phil surged up to kiss her, his lips finding hers in a desperate, heated clash. 

She felt his warm hand on her knee, her thigh, and then her waist, still encased in her jacket.

Melinda leaned back and stripped off her jacket and shirt, tossing them to the side. The clothing landed with a soft thud on top of the duffle bag Phil had kept hold of until she had pushed him onto the chair. She was in her bra now, expanses of soft, supple skin exposed to him. He felt his breath catch in his throat and raised a hand to rest on the curve of her waist, where it tucked in as well as a thin scar. He knew that one. Berlin. No matter, the scars on Melinda's body didn't distract from her beauty. Phil's thumb caressed her skin.

"You're stunning." 

Melinda's lips quirked up. "I know."

"And so humble, too."

She tugged at his beltloop impatiently, clearly not in the mood for talking. "Pants. Off." 

Phil wasn't going to argue. He lifted his hips, a moan drawing itself from his throat as his movement made Melinda shift on his lap, sending her weight directly onto the bulge cradled between his thighs. 

A wicked smirk on her lips, she rolled her hips once before lifting off and tugging his pants off. His boxer covered erection swung up, jutting out. Melinda stroked him through the fabric for a moment, delighting in the way that Phil's throat bobbed as he swallowed. 

She could feel how big he was. Hot, hard, and thick under her palm. She squeezed, and felt the fabric around the head of his cock, pressed against her fingertips, dampen. 

Phil moaned, "Mel."

Her muscles clenched. The primal desire to feel what was under her hand inside of her was nearly overwhelming.

As she palmed him, Phil's hands continued creeping up her torso. He caressed the flat, muscled planes of her belly, traced healed lacerations and smoothed bullet scars with the softest of touches. He didn't focus on those for too long, though. There would be more time for that later.

Phil's hands crept up her stomach, cupping her breasts. In a practiced movement, he unlatched her bra. 

"That was quick." 

Phil huffed as he tossed her bra aside. "Come on. Now?"

"Well-"

A gasp cut off her words as his lips wrapped around her nipple.

The feel of his hot, wet mouth around her made Melinda arch her back, moaning. She had always loved having her breasts played with and eagerly pushed them into Phil's awaiting hands. He was not to disappoint.

His tongue lavished on her, lips soft and sucking. His other hand came up to caress her other breast, pinching that nipple expertly between two fingers. It seemed he was enjoying this more than she was, though that would be hard to argue. At the tugs of his lip covered lips on her nipple, Melinda's hips rolled. His hard cock pressed between her legs, straining against the fabric covering it and her jeans.

At the friction, Phil looked up at her beneath his lashes, lips still wrapped around her nipple.

The look in his eyes made Melinda clench again, the fiery need deep in her core too much to handle. 

She lifted up and slid her pants down. Phil's hand immediately left her breast to join hers. It was a flurry of fingers, buttons, zippers, and eager gasps. Then, she was bare. 

Melinda bucked forward at the first feel of Phil's fingertips on her clit. It was already engorged, swollen out of its hood, and begging for attention which Phil gladly gave.

He rubbed her clit for a few seconds before swiping his fingers back to her dripping entrance. The touch was gone before Melinda could fully comprehend it. Now slick fingers caressed her clit, delivering sweet torture to the sensitive organ.

"Melinda," Phil's voice was a mere whisper in her ear, containing awe. "Mel."

Melinda let herself get lost in the familiar pleasure. It was familiar in the sense she had experienced it before, but never from Phil's fingers. The knowledge that he was the one between her thighs, touching her pussy, was enough to send a rivulet of moisture down her thigh.

Her hands fell from her breasts to Phil's shoulders, gripping the firm muscle. 

He pinched her clit, before pressing two fingers up, framing it.

The moan that ripped from Melinda's throat had a few seagulls flocking away. She didn't care how loud she was. She could be as loud as she wanted. She was already so close.

"That's it," Phil's breath was a hot whisper against her breast. Her hips bucked, rubbing herself against his hand. "God, you're beautiful."

He kept his thumb on her clit as he explored her further. The feeling of his callused fingertips against the sensitive nerves along her slit was delicious. 

There was no question she was wet. She had been since the team left, her mind full of thoughts on what they could do together, alone.

A breathy sigh left her as Phil slid a finger inside of her. 

Her body accepted him greedily, clenching around the single digit. Phil's moan joined hers as he began to move it. 

" _Oh_ ," Melinda sighed when he brushed up against a place inside of her that made her want to fuck down onto his fingers.

"There?" Phil breathed. He sounded as if he was experiencing the level of pleasure she was on.

Melinda nodded, whimpering as he did it again.

She was already so wet. A second finger went in easily, settling right next to the first. The stretch was comfortable though it had been quite long since she did this. Melinda closed her eyes, her hips moving along with his fingers. 

The sounds his fingers made as they fucked in and out of her were downright lurid. It would be enough to make her blush, but here, she didn't have to be embarrassed. There was no one else but them around. She didn't have to muffle her pleasure in fear of the team hearing. 

There was no escape from the attention he was giving her, especially not with his left hand clamped around her hip. Phil was unrelenting, and clearly on a mission, as he hooked his fingers up, sending Melinda's mind into a pleasure filled haze.

When she felt herself beginning to crest, she shoved his shoulder, panting, "This is about you." 

"This is also about you, too." 

His thumb re-angled, putting the perfect amount of pressure onto her clit. Melinda's mouth fell open in a breathy, "Phil!"

Her head fell back as she was overcome by pleasure. Her thighs shook against his as she orgasmed. With her physical release came part of an emotion release too. Melinda didn't realize how wound up she had been. Her head spun, with both the whiplash of the timeline of events that they just experience, and her orgasm.

She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

When she lifted her neck back up to look at him, the sight made her clench, a new gush of wetness flooding her already soaked cunt.

Phil was licking his fingers clean of her juices, pushing them past his lips in a pornographic way. When he noticed her gaze, a gleam appeared in his eyes. Slowly, so slowly, he slid his fingers from his mouth. They glistened in the bright sunlight though cleaned from her.

"You are obscene." 

"You like it." 

Melinda didn't answer and instead, tugged his cock out of his boxers. 

Phil hissed in pleasure as she stroked him. He moaned lowly when he watched her run a hand over her dripping folds before wrapping it back around his throbbing cock. It jumped in her grasp.

Melinda smirked.

"What?" Phil defended, shallowly thrusting into her palm. "That was really hot." 

" _You're_ really hot."

Phil's hips juttered, partially in shock, but also because Melinda's palm had cupped the swollen head of his cock and twisted wonderfully. He gaped at her, a slow smile creeping onto his lips. 

"Are you-"

"We're on vacation." She interrupted, slipping her hand down further to cup his balls. "I can relax."

His balls were heavy in her palm, promising a large load she couldn't wait to be filled up with. As if he could hear her thoughts, Phil groaned, hips pushing up into her hands as she continued to stroke him. He was primed, cock harder than a steel bar and pulsing delightfully in her grip.

"Melinda," Phil sighed, biting his lip. "Come on. I need to be inside you, please." 

She could stop right there and ask him if he really needed to, if he deserved to, if she would let him. Those thoughts she shoved back; they would revisit her particular fantasies another time. Instead, Melinda stroked Phil once more, from root to tip, before lifting onto her knees. 

Phil's hands flew to her waist to help steady her, acting as an anchor for both of them. 

The thick, swollen head of his cock brushed against her dripping folds, sliding against her clit before catching on her entrance. She would tease him later, for sure, but for now, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his as she sunk down onto him. 

"Oh," Phil moaned into her mouth. They weren't kissing anymore, just breathing, mouths touching. " _Melinda_." 

Without pause, she sank down on his cock all the way until her ass was pressed to his thighs, until they were joined in the most intimate of physical places. Melinda ignored the burn that sitting on his cock gave her. Although he had fingered her and she had an orgasm to loosen up, her muscles were still tight. The pain was good.

Phil felt incredible inside of her. He was huge, filling her up and hitting all of the right spots. She could feel him throbbing in the confines of her tight walls, trying to keep still until she was comfortable to move. 

Melinda rocked her hips, a breathy, " _Phil_ ," left her lips as she did. 

"You're so beautiful," Phil whispered. There was a certain edge to his voice that didn't fail to make Melinda clench around him. "You look so good on my cock. Feel so good; so tight, so wet." 

A high-pitched whimper she didn't recognize creeped from her throat. Dirty talk always affected her, but it was ten times more arousing when Phil was speaking to her. She felt a kiss press to the hollow of her neck before Phil's lips were there, kissing away the salt of sweat.

Melinda continued her slow, deep rocking before she picked up the pace. 

She rose up on her knees so that his cock was halfway inside of her, before sinking back down. She kept that steady rhythm, before noticing Phil's hips moving tightly, as if he was holding himself back for the sake of her. 

Melinda rolled her hips in reply, eliciting a delicious gasp from Phil.

"I hope I'm not going to be doing all the work, here." 

The tension in his shoulders ebbed. "Don't worry," he smirked. His legs fell from laying on the chair to hanging off on either side, finding purchase on the sand beneath them. "You won't be." 

Oh, and she wasn't, especially not with the hard way Phil began to hammer up into her. Melinda collapsed forward, crying out in uncontained gasps and moans as he took her.

Hands circling her knees jolted her. Phil sat up a little, shifting her on his cock. She went with it, her eyes widening as he held up her legs just a little, and moved. 

"Good?" he asked, thrusting up into her.

The new angle was indescribable. It felt like he was punching into her lungs, penetrating her deepest depths. Melinda could feel the spongy head of his cock gliding over her g-spot with each thrust. Her nails scratched against his shoulders as she scrabbled for purchase. Each piston of his hips stole her breath.

"Close," she gasped, taking one hand from his shoulder and down to her throbbing pussy. Only, Phil beat her there, releasing her knees to do so.

Melinda went to open her mouth, but the firm pressure on her clit had her moaning instead. Her clit was practically between his fingers, being stimulated even more as he lifted them up to hold her open further. As he did, she got tighter around him which only made him take her harder.

Her back curved as she leaned forward, resting one hand over Phil's heart, the other, caressing his neck. She pressed her forehead to his cheek, aware of how sweaty they both were in the heat of the island and from their sex. But, she didn't care. A wash of affection flushed her cheeks beneath the sweat as she remained close to Phil.

He turned his head, lips pressing a breathy kiss to her jaw before finding hers. Melinda kissed him back, swallowing all his moans as she continued to move over him. She had never felt this connected to anyone else before during sex, and Phil hadn't either, if the way he was gazing at her was any indication. 

Fingers wrapped over her own as Phil's hand joined hers, twining their fingers together above his heart. 

Melinda came around him, curling forward into his body with the force of her orgasm. Phil followed her immediately, tipping over into his own orgasm with a groan and one last thrust that had Melinda's toes curling. Tilting her head, she kissed him, moaning softly at the feeling of Phil releasing into her.

They laid there, chests heaving for breath and trading lazy kisses as their heartbeats slowed. 

Melinda shifted, but didn't let him slip out as she readjusted to lay more comfortably against his chest. 

She didn't have to worry about her weight against him, or the fact that he had exerted himself, or that he would leave her, anymore. The kids had fixed him. They all had fixed him. How, Melinda didn't know, but from the scans that Jemma had taken, Phil was no longer dying. He still had the black veins on his chest, but they didn't affect him in any way. 

That was alright with her. She didn't really care how he was with her. She cared about that he was with her. That was what mattered.

Phil's arms came around her, holding her close to him as they laid there in the lounge chair, glowing, a little sweaty, and in love. 

If this was what early retirement looked like, they both were retiring at the very moment.


	2. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda and Phil have a heated argument, followed up by sex, as if you expected me to write anything else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long to update! i'm not the best at writing conflict, especially arguments, but the amazing, incredible whistlingwindtree helped me so much with this, I honestly could not have written this chapter without her, she is the best! :) hope you enjoy!

Sunlight filtered into the room through the open bay windows causing the gauzy white curtains to blow open on a gentle warm breeze.

Phil stirred slowly, the last remnants of deep sleep fell away as he blinked awake.

For the first time in months, he didn’t wake up from the dull ache in his chest. It felt very nice, especially since he didn’t have to worry about not waking up one morning.

Body still heavy from sleeping, Phil stretched, sighing at the feeling of the cool sheets of the bed against his naked skin.

He frowned as he became aware of the chill against his back.

Craning his neck, behind him, Phil could see the white sheets covering his hips and below. The fabric was rumpled, obviously pushed down, displaying the slight impression on the space beside him. The only indication Melinda had slept next to him was the few black hairs stuck to the stark white sheets.

Sleep had come surprisingly easy to Phil and Melinda the day before as they were sitting in the lounge chair. Perhaps it was because of the incredible sex, but most likely rest came easily because they were relaxed.

It was heaven, dozing in the warm sun with Melinda on top of him and his cock still snug inside of her tight body. By the time they had woken up, the sun was beginning to set, casting deep golden hues against Melinda’s skin as they walked to the beach house Daisy procured for them.

They had showered together, rinsing off the fine sand clinging to their legs and each other’s sweat sticking to their skin. Phil’s cock thickened as he watched Melinda underneath the spray, water cascading in rivulets down her body. Even though they were both aroused, they didn’t take it any further and instead took the time to run soapy hands over each other’s bodies, smoothing every scar and recent injury.

Now, just the thought of seeing Melinda’s supple body underneath the shower spray once again had Phil’s cock rising in interest, tenting the sheets.

He shifted to accommodate the blood steadily rushing to his groin but then, Phil became more aware of a different feeling.

He was being watched.

Phil glanced down to the foot of the bed.

Melinda was sitting there on the edge, her expression nearly thunderous as she stared him down.

She was wearing her typical workout clothing, a black tank top and leggings, even in the rising temperatures of the morning. The sheen of sweat glistening on her skin was proof enough that she had gotten up and done her regular tai chi, perhaps even gone for a run. Her hair, pulled back in a rare ponytail, accentuated her currently stony features.

Tilting her head, Melinda narrowed her eyes.

Weaker men would have been out of the room by then. The very displeasure in her eyes was enough to send any man to his knees, or even diving out the window, but Phil only rolled over a little, rubbed his eyes and asked, "What'd I do now?"

In response, Melinda’s glare became harder.

Phil sighed, yawning. “Did I snore?”

“Is everything a joke?” Melinda rose up from the bed, her words clipped.

“Well, you're looking like you want to kill an already dying man.”  Phil teased, wanting to get her to loosen up, even as she stalked toward him. There were in paradise, with a big bed and nowhere to be. It was time to relax.

“You bastard!” Melinda snapped.

Phil opened his mouth, partially shocked, but Melinda continued. “I couldn't sleep last night,” her voice was low but shaking. “I had to listen to make sure you were breathing.”

The humor drained from Phil's face as he realized how shaken Melinda was. As she neared, he could see the fear underneath the fury in her eyes.

He began to sit up. “I’m sorry-"

“You hear me out!” Melinda jabbed a finger in Phil's shoulder, because dammit she couldn't chance hitting his chest, even if he was healed. “You kept your death from me. _Me_.” She jabbed him harder.

“Melinda-" Phil tried.

“I would have died for you over and _over_.” Melinda's voice rose over him, even as it broke. Her eyes watered with frustrated tears. “And you kept it from me.”

“This was different-“

“Different?” Melinda echoed. Any traces of softness from her confession disappeared. “How is this different, Phil?” she demanded more than asked. “Tell me.”

Phil was fed up of being yelled at. Ever since he had revealed his state to the team, they had been making decisions for him, talking over him, not caring about his opinion. Phil was tired of it.

“It's over,” he pushed the sheet off him, not giving a second thought to his current nakedness compared to Melinda’s fully clothed state.

This was the last place Phil wanted to think about the past few weeks and his former impending death. “Let's drop it.” He moved to get out the bed, but Melinda wasn’t going to let him go that easy.

“Like hell it's over.” She crowded into him closer, their knees now touching. He couldn't get up without knocking her over.

“It is,” Phil bit out. “Why are we rehashing this?”

“Because-"

“I'm still talking,” Phil interrupted, his temper ticking upward. “You want to get angry about things we can't control?” he asked. “How about when you abandoned me when you went ‘on vacation’?”

“You were going to abandon us,” Melinda said. “Abandon _me_. And you acted like you didn’t even care.”

“Of course, I care!” Phil snapped. “That’s why I kept it from you in the first place.”

“That wasn’t your decision!”

“Enough, Melinda!”

“No,” Melinda growled. With one hard push, she sent Phil back onto the bed.

There was just so much rage in her, so much _hurt_ she couldn’t see past it. This was the only way she knew how to deal with it. There was no punching bag currently available, so Phil would have to do, even if she couldn’t, and wouldn’t hurt him.

Phil bounced on the edge of the bed under the impact. His shock lasted for only a second before being replaced with anger and indignation. Before he could stand, though, Melinda was on him.

She more so pounced than straddled him. Melinda’s thighs were bracing his as she settled over him. Her hands moved to the back of Phil’s neck, tugging on the short hairs there painfully.

Phil’s hands flew up to grasp her hips, itching to push her off yet pull her closer at the same time. Her knees dug sharply into Phil’s hips, but her lips were even more bruising as they landed on his. Phil kissed her back just as harsh.

Their teeth knocked together with the ferocity of their kisses. Instead of the gentle passion Phil and Melinda usually shared as their lips touched, this was purely aggressive. It was different, new, but only reminded Phil why they were sharing kisses like these in the first place.

“I’m tired of you deciding what’s best for me,” Phil bit out between kisses.

“And I’m tired of you trying to be a martyr,” Melinda snapped.

“A martyr?” Phil asked. His teeth now scraped over her collarbones. “Is that what trying to save my team is called?”

“Bullshit,” Melinda seethed, back arching as Phil’s lips found the column of her throat. The gasp she made when he sucked at her throat caused a bolt of arousal to cut through the haze of anger Phil was currently feeling. 

Throughout their argument, Phil’s cock had only gotten harder. It was sort of perverse to be aroused while fighting, but being man handled by Melinda in that tank top had Phil’s cock throbbing.

It appeared Melinda felt the same because when Phil’s teeth grazed against the delicate skin of her throat, Melinda’s hips jumped against his. Phil could feel how hot she was through the thin fabric of her leggings as core rocked against his bare cock.

Melinda narrowed her eyes. “You’re a self-sacrificial bastard.”

He shrugged. “I can work with that.”

Phil’s hand moved down from holding Melinda’s hip to the top of her leggings.

When he slid his hand inside, he was met with hot, bare skin. Melinda wasn’t wearing any panties and hadn’t meant to if the wicked gleam in her eyes at Phil’s gasp was anything to go by.

He inserted a hand between her legs, his palm rubbing harshly over her mound. Melinda was already wet, her folds parting for him as his fingertips roughly explored her. She was silk, her soft skin wet with arousal. Phil rubbed her clit and felt it grow underneath his fingertips. He enjoyed how Melinda's hips jumped at the contact.

“How many times have _you_ sacrificed yourself for the team?” Phil asked as he continued to slide his fingers through her wet folds. “For me?”

Melinda’s eyes had closed upon Phil’s fingers touching her clit, and it seemed she had no desire to answer him. Phil pinched that sensitive nub in response. Melinda gasped, her eyes flying open. The sensation was painful, but pleasurable at the same time, and certainly caught her attention.

Phil had an infuriatingly pleased smirk on his lips as his fingers soothed her skin. Melinda wanted to kiss and kill him at the same time.

“How many times have I had to watch and listen as you were nearly killed?” he continued.

His fingers were now tracing along her slit, nails catching on it as Phil moved his fingers about. It ignited the sensitive nerve endings there, driving Melinda wild. Her hips bucked, urging his fingers further against her, but Phil didn’t allow it. Instead, his fingers ventured away from where she wanted them, now tracing her lips.

Phil watched Melinda’s brow draw as she fought to maintain her composure.

It was satisfying to see Melinda succumb to the pleasure she was feeling, especially under his fingertips when she was angry at him.

But, Melinda didn’t let him retain that satisfaction for long.

Removing her hands from his neck, Melinda grasped the hem of her tank top and pulled it off, tossing the garment over their heads. Her sports bra followed in turn, sailing across the bed and to the floor. That was the last thing on Phil’s mind, though, especially as Melinda’s fingers began to pinch her hardened nipples.

Melinda was now orchestrating her own pleasure, rocking her hips to make Phil’s knuckles bump against her clit. He saw how she threw her head back as she cupped her breasts. He heard her breathy moan. He felt as she became wetter against his fingers from the stimulation to her breasts.

Phil was helpless to watch as Melinda took over.

Lifting her head, Melinda opened her eyes to reveal a gleam that Phil knew all too well.

Melinda’s nimble fingers plucked at her nipples once more before she asked. “Well? Aren’t you going to do any of the work?”

At her words, Phil’s anger, which had abated slightly, was renewed.

His fingers pushed into her slit, just on the other side of too rough.

Above him, Melinda gasped, clearly not expecting his retaliation.

She was tight, stretching around two of his fingers. Phil thrust his hand against her, grinding his palm against Melinda's clit. The erect nub rolled under his tensed palm, drawing a loud moan from Melinda.

“You were saying?”

Melinda glared even as she moved with Phil’s fingers.

“I was saying that sacrificing yourself was stupid,” she said, rocking down onto his hand.

“Stupid?” Phil echoed, thrusting his fingers harder. Melinda moaned, her chest heaving as her breath became faster, breasts swinging tantalizingly before him, but Phil was focused on her face solely. “So, you’re saying I should have just taken the serum and let the world end?”

With a hard thrust, Phil’s fingers slipped further inside of Melinda, finding her G-spot. Melinda bucked on top of him as his fingers pressed into it, unrelenting.

“You wanted to be in the Lighthouse?” Phil continued. The words spilling from his lips were far from the truth, but at the moment he didn’t care. “To be back in that hellhole and be ruled by the Kree?”

He could feel how close Melinda was to climax. She tightened around his fingers, muscles clenching the digits almost painfully. Phil now had three fingers inside of her, filling her up. He continued to thrust them into her, now with renewed vigor.

“Stop putting words in my mouth,” Melinda said through her teeth.

She gasped, eyes closing as her hips rode against Phil’s hand. Her chest was flushed, the pink traveling down to where Phil’s hand was. A moan slipped from her lips as Phil’s thumb found her clit, putting pressure on the sensitive organ.

“Stop thinking you know what’s best for me.”

A gush of wetness soaked Phi’s hand as Melinda orgasmed around his fingers.

Leaning forward, she sunk her teeth into his neck, drawing a shout from him. It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough for Phil to know that he would be sporting a dark bruise there for days to come. He gasped as her fingers clutched the hair at his neck, painfully tugging as she rode out her climax.

Phil had barely removed his fingers from Melinda’s dripping cunt before her hand wrapped around his cock.

In surprise, his fingers thrusted back up into her. Melinda’s hips jumped, and she hissed from oversensitivity, but didn’t let go of his cock.

Phil was swollen to the point it felt like his cock was going to burst if he didn’t come soon. He was throbbing in her grip, erection now a glaring shade of red. The head was weeping, precum dripping out and onto Melinda’s hand as she stroked him.

“God,” Phil gasped. More pre-cum bubbled out of his slit from Melinda’s talented fingers. He removed his own fingers from her body gently and gripped the base of his cock with said hand, rubbing Melinda’s wetness on his shaft.

“Not even close.” Melinda tugged on his cock, just on the side of too harsh, but the pain had Phil humping into her hand. Her smaller hand barely wrapped around his girth, a contrast that Phil, in a brief moment of hypermasculine pride, enjoyed.

Letting go of his cock, Melinda went to grab his arms, but Phil took that opportunity to flip her over, sending them further onto the bed.

With a surprised gasp, Melinda landed under him. But, she gritted her teeth and before Phil could really register it, Melinda had flipped them back over.

Now on top once more, Melinda smirked down at Phil.

She moved quickly, tugging her leggings off and tossing them to the side. Then, her hands were at his cock. Phil watched as Melinda took him in hand, rubbing the swollen head over her clit before directing it down to her entrance.

His head nearly fell back at how good it felt. Her skin was molten silk, wetness saturating his cock as Melinda continued to tease, circling the head against her entrance but not allowing it to slip inside.

Then, Melinda sunk down onto his cock.

This time, Phil’s head fell back as Melinda’s now familiar hot, wet heat surrounded him. She was tighter around his cock than his fingers, it felt. Her walls grasped him and even Phil could feel how he was throbbing inside of her.

“Oh, God.” Phil couldn’t help but groan. This was only their second time having sex together, but he was already addicted. That addiction only grew stronger as he watched Melinda move over him.

She was a vision, albeit an angry one as she lifted up off his cock. As Melinda sank down, her head tilted back, mouth drifting open as his cock bottomed out inside of her.

His hand drifted up her neck to wrap tendrils of her hair around it before gently tugging. Melinda gasped into his mouth before her teeth sunk into Phil’s lip, on the border of pain and pleasure. The mixture of the two made her blood hot, caused her head to spin.

Only, she recovered quickly. Right now, Melinda didn’t want to be dominated.

She wanted to dominate.

In one swift movement, Melinda grabbed his wrists in her hands. Pinning them to the bed above Phil’s head, she moved over him. The position meant her chest was closer to Phil. Melinda’s breasts were swaying above him as she bounced, hard nipples enticing.

Phil leant his neck up and captured a nipple in his mouth, giving it a suck before lightly scraping his teeth over the pebbled nub.

Melinda bucked on top of him, swearing and rode him harder.

Doubling his efforts, Phil began to place strategic nips against the skin of her breasts, thoroughly enjoying how they moved up and down with her. It was intoxicating to watch but then again, every part of Melinda was intoxicating. Sticking his tongue out, Phil licked a line up Melinda’s sternum. The salt of her sweat exploded on his tongue as he licked over her flushed skin.

Then, he bit down on the nipple in between his teeth.

With a loud swear, Melinda was coming around him, internal muscles clenching down tightly on his cock as her hips bucked. Her head was thrown back, hair spilling past her shoulders as her eyes closed in ecstasy.

Phil’s cock gave a throb inside of her, his orgasm still too far to reach yet. He gently rocked his hips to help Melinda through her orgasm, moaning softly at how she became wetter around him.

It was a few minutes before Melinda shuddered, her hips stilling.

“You fucker,” she panted once she was able to regain her breath.

“I think you’re the one fucking me,” Phil managed, giving the bruised nipple in his mouth a soft lick before releasing it. His brain momentarily short circuited as she squeezed around his cock, muscles fluttering from the aftershocks of orgasm. “And I know you like it rough.”

In response, she raised an eyebrow almost patronizingly. “Do you?” Melinda asked. “I thought without directly telling you, you wouldn’t be able to realize.”

The jibe had Phil roughly thrusting his hips up. That caused Melinda, with a hiss, to jump against him, still sensitive from her recent orgasm. Muscles clenched tight around him, she glared.

“Too sensitive?” Phil shot back, enjoying her gasps as he repeatedly shifted his hips, purposefully overstimulating her.

“Not nearly,” Melinda said. There was a challenge in her tone. “I thought you knew what to do with this.” She was referring to his cock, and at her words, clenched around it. “I’m here doing all the work. Again.”

Now, Melinda’s hips were beginning to move again. She was grinding on him, shifting his cock to hit the places inside of her that had strangled whimpers coming from her lips. Melinda was using his cock as nothing more than a toy, too focused on climbing back up to orgasm to care about his.

Phil had enough.

In a burst of quick movement, Phil flipped their positions, landing Melinda underneath him.

Before she could fight back, he tucked his legs against hers, pressing their hips flush together.

Phil's hands darted up, grabbing both of Melinda's wrists in one hand while the other encircled her throat. He pinned her wrists above her head, flat on the bed. The palm on her throat wasn't tight, but a firm hold.

Melinda didn't exactly go limp underneath him. Instead, she lifted her legs, knees pressing into Phil's ribs at an almost painful point. Though he currently had the upper hand, she was letting him know she was still the one in charge, even from under him.

Phil’s cock had never slipped from inside of her even during the flip.

The gasps coming from between Melinda's lips made him impossibly harder. Shifting up, Phil changed the angle, feeling the head of his cock slide over a ridged patch inside of Melinda. At the contact, Melinda's hips jerked, pushing her clit against the root of his shaft. Her moan was loud, a sound that Phil took great pleasure in.

He knew what she needed. He also knew how to get more of those moans out of her.

Tightening his hand on her wrists for support, Phil began to slam into Melinda once more, driving his hips in a steady, unrelenting pace that had Melinda arching up under him, her breathy moans and whimpers music to his ears.

She was a vision, all bitten lips and flushed cheeks. Her hands, secured in his grip, flexed, fingers searching for something to grab. Then, her muscles around his cock tightened, so much so Phil could hardly move.

Phil tore his eyes away from Melinda and down to where they were connected just in time.

Melinda tightened around him before hot fluid began to squirt out of her, hard jets that soaked Phil's groin, dripping down his shaft and balls.

"Fuck, Mel," Phil grunted, picking up the pace, fucking Melinda through her intense orgasm.

He had always enjoyed how some women could ejaculate, and the fact that it was Melinda beneath him, soaking his thighs as a last few jets pulsed out of her was incredibly arousing. Phil couldn't help how his hips jutted forwards, driving his cock further into Melinda.

Around his hips, Melinda's legs went slack, no longer bearing the bruising grip they had before. Phil's gaze went to her face where his rhythm faltered briefly.

Underneath him, Melinda was relaxed, a complete one-eighty to how spitting mad she was only moments before. Her brow was no longer furrowed, her lips no longer pulled into a line, and now, her eyes were contentedly closed instead of screwed shut. Except, when Phil broke his rhythm, they opened.

The pure emotion in Melinda's eyes took his breath away.

No longer were they hardened with grief and anger, but softened, bearing an almost staggering amount of warmth.

As if a button had been pushed, every bit of fury and hurt that Phil had been feeling vanished. He gasped, overwhelmed by and immediately removed his hand from holding her wrists down.

Melinda let out a soft sigh, rolling her wrists before lifting her hands to trail up Phil's chest, pausing with her hands flat on his pectorals.

Carefully, Phil removed his hand from around Melinda's throat. Bracing himself on the bed, he leaned down, pressing his lips to her tender skin instead. Melinda moaned, shifting her hips. Her movement caused Phil's cock to slide further into her, coaxing groans from them both.

"Are you okay?" Phil whispered, laving his tongue over a spot just underneath Melinda's jaw that had an uncharacteristic whine slipping from her lips.

"I'm perfect," Melinda replied. One of her hands was now gripping the back of his neck in a sense of dominance that had a shiver running up Phil's spine. "Although, if you don't move I'll flip you over again."

Phil smirked against her skin. "Is that so?" He punctuated his question with a hard thrust of his hips, making sure Melinda's sensitive clit rubbed against his groin.

Melinda gasped, head tilting back at the perfect angle for Phil to fasten his lips over her jugular, sucking on the delicate skin.

Her hand tightened around his neck, causing Phil's cock to jump inside of her. "Phil."

Leaving one last kiss to Melinda's neck, Phil shifted, lowering himself so he was hovering over Melinda's body. At the shift in angle, his cock slid right over a spot inside of Melinda that had her back arching, her chest pressed to his.

"There?" Phil asked, though he didn't have to.

He wanted to see the nod Melinda gave and hear the wrecked whimper she let out as he pulled out before shallowly thrusting back in.

"There," Melinda gasped. Her arms slid around Phil's neck, anchoring herself to him as he braced his body over her.

Phil hiked her leg up more around his waist before driving into her, the last of his frustrations ebbing away as his orgasm approached.

The added wetness from Melinda squirting created the filthiest sounds as Phil thrust in and out of her. It turned him on even further. Then, there was a sudden, unexpected squeeze of muscles around his cock that had Phil coming immediately. His orgasm raced down his spine. Phil's balls tightened before he shot off, cock throbbing as he spent his release inside Melinda.

The now familiar flutter of internal muscles around his pulsing cock gave indication that Melinda had orgasmed once more.

Phil tried to catch his breath as his cock pulsed out the last of his orgasm. Chest heaving, he pressed his lips to the side of Melinda’s damp neck. Her pulse was racing, pounding against his lips. Chest pressed to chest, Phil could also feel how fast Melinda’s heart was beating. Melinda was as out of breath as Phil was, her chest rising in tune with his.

The surge of adrenaline Phil had been on, dissipated. He laid there for a few moments, body braced over Melinda’s in a way that wasn’t very comfortable, or good on his knees. But, Phil couldn’t care less. He had the woman he loved in his arms.

Phil went to pull out, knowing Melinda must be sensitive now, but when he shifted his hips back, the leg around his waist tightened, preventing it.

"Mel," Phil grunted. "Aren't you uncomfortable?"

Against his neck, Melinda minimally shook her head, but the movement was just enough to have Phil feel cool wetness against his skin.

The realization that the wetness on his neck was tears sent alarm bells going off in Phil's brain.

"Melinda," he began, now slightly panicked. Phil tried once again, fighting against her strong hold. "Did I hurt you? What's-"

Melinda shook her head once more.

"What is it?" Phil asked, confused. Melinda hardly ever cried, and when she did, it meant very bad news. Immediately, his thoughts went to the kids. He moved. "Are-"

She finally spoke, her voice surprisingly clear from crying. "Stay. They’re fine."

Then, Phil knew what the tears against his collarbones were for. In rare occasions, mostly when they were in the Academy, Melinda cried after an outburst of emotion, just like the one she had exhibited mere minutes before. Usually they were from a grueling assignment or even after arguing with her mother on the phone.

They shifted, Phil's cock not slipping out as he rolled them over onto their sides. Melinda's leg remained over his waist, bringing them flush together. She was tucked to his chest, cheek pressed against his shoulder, breath ghosting across his collarbones.

Phil held her close, biting the words on the tip of his tongue back. He was used to showing affection and comfort with words, but now Melinda needed him to do both with his actions.

“I don’t-“ Melinda began after a few moments but trailed off. Tongue flicking out, she licked her lips. It was unusual for Melinda to not finish a sentence, or already know what she was planning to say. “Why?”

The other words trailed off. After all, there were many _why_ questions Melinda had.

Why was he so willing to die? Why didn’t he want the team to save him? Why, after all they had been through, he would just give up? Why didn’t he think she loved him? Why was he so comfortable with leaving her? _Why?_

“I had to,” Phil replied simply. “If I didn’t give Daisy the serum, she would have been absorbed and that future would have come true. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Melinda nodded. She was thankful he did; she couldn’t imagine losing Daisy on top of losing Phil. But, hearing his reason still didn’t compare to rushing onto the Z1 and seeing Elena trying to revive him, pressing on his chest and pleading for him to wake up.

Melinda had been helpless to watch, and she loathed feeling helpless.

“We could have saved you,” Melinda protested, thinking about how Tess returned. “In the future-“

If he had been given more GH-325 in the future, Phil would have healed near immediately. He wouldn’t have collapsed as many times as he did. Melinda wouldn’t have been by his bedside, gripping his hand out of fear.

“I couldn’t go through that again,” Phil answered, understanding her unspoken words. “Once was more than enough,” he said, suppressing memories of terrible pain, botched memories, of _begging_ to die.

Melinda had witnessed first-hand what the alien drug had done to him. She had been up all night as he carved, had seen him slowly begin to deteriorate. She nodded against him. “I understand.”

“I’ve already cheated life once, and now I’ve done it twice somehow.”

Melinda snorted. “Probably more than just twice. You tend to die quite a bit.”

Phil’s countenance shifted, taking on a sullen stance which Melinda picked up on.

Glancing up, she could see the grief in his eyes, a look she knew well. “What?” she asked.

“That’s what Talbot told me.”

Melinda softened. “Phil, he was too far gone,” she said. Talbot’s fate was decided the moment he stepped into the gravitonium machine. “You couldn’t have saved him.”

“If I had just-“

“No.” Melinda said. Leaning back, she made sure his eyes were on hers before telling him, “You couldn’t have, no matter how hard you tried. For years after Bahrain I thought I could do the same-”

Melinda faltered for a second, breaking eye contact, but continued. “I thought I could have saved that girl, but I couldn’t,” she said. “I understand that now. I’ll always live with that regret, but I can’t let it weigh me down.”

She glanced back to him. “You can’t either.”

Phil nodded. “I know.”

He now understood the spark of fear he had seen in Melinda’s eyes on that ship when she raced into the room. She had been there before but negotiating with a little girl instead of a grown man.

“I thought watching Talbot take you up to that ship was the last time I would see you,” Melinda whispered.

He had thought so too. Levitating on that slab of concrete toward an alien ship with Talbot apparently having absorbed the gravitonium, Phil didn’t know what was going to happen.

“You’re the one that saved all of us,” Phil said. “And then you kissed me on that ship.”

“I kissed you?” Melinda asked, her eyebrows raising. “More like you kissed me.”

“Are we really going to argue again?”

“It isn’t arguing if I’m right.”

Phil chuckled, stroking back Melinda’s hair. He loved teasing her. “Who said you were right?”

“I’m always right when it comes to you,” Melinda murmured.

Phil’s heart beat a little faster at her words. It wasn’t everyday Melinda admitted her true feelings, and the fact that he was privileged to hear them had him falling for her even more.

Melinda lifted her hand from his chest to rest on his cheek. Phil nuzzled into her touch, turning his head to press a kiss to her palm. His hand came up to rest over hers, gently gripping Melinda’s smaller fingers under his own.

“I never wanted to leave you,” Phil whispered, heart clenching painfully at the thought.

Even though it had seemed like he was fine with leaving Melinda and everyone behind, Phil wasn’t. The burden of never seeing Daisy truly happy again, or holding FitzSimmons’ first child, being there for Mack and Elena’s eventual wedding, or seeing Hunter and Bobbi again weighed Phil down as he laid there on the gurney.

Most of all, he had thought about how he would never get to be with Melinda if he died.

“I’m too stubborn to let you go,” Melinda admitted, breaking his thoughts.

A warm chuckle reverberated in Phil’s chest, replacing the now present cold. He kissed the side of Melinda’s palm once more. “That’s true.”

"I thought I lost you."

Melinda's voice was a mere whisper, broken up by the catch in her throat as she admitted the words to him.

"I'm here," Phil assured her. He moved the hand cupping Melinda’s head to her chin, tilting it up to brush their lips together. “You won’t lose me.”

The only reply he received was a smile, and that was more than enough.

They both shifted closer to one another, Melinda tucking herself to Phil’s chest once again as he curled himself around her. Melinda’s cheek rested over his heart, pressing against the gruesome black veins marring his chest. But, underneath them, Phil’s heart was beating, playing a strong rhythm that Melinda wanted to listen to for the rest of their days together.

Melinda pushed herself further into Phil if possible, needing to be as close as she could. They had been ripped apart far too often for her to give him personal space.

They were already pressed flush together, sweat-slicked bellies stuck to one another and legs tangled. Without a word, Phil’s arms tightened around her. When his lips touched her hair, Melinda finally began to let go of all the stress and fear she had kept bottled up until that morning.

Lying in bed with Phil and basking in the afterglow was more incredible than Melinda had imagined.

The large windows, still open released a gust of cool ocean air into the bedroom, blowing across their damp skin. Sunlight streamed in, creating a warmth like the kind Melinda felt deep in her bones as she laid there. Except for a few birds squawking outside of the house, the only sounds reaching Melinda’s ears were Phil’s heart beat and his soft breathing. There were no emergency base alarms to interrupt or one of the kids or agents banging on the door.

It was just them.

It was perfect.

After a little while, Melinda slipped out of the bed, Phil’s cock finally leaving her as she did. Her naked body glowed in the mid-morning sunlight as she moved about the room, walking around the bed.

Phil shifted so he could watch her, his chin propped in his palm.

He had a great view of her taunt ass as she walked to the bathroom. His cock valiantly began to harden at the sight of Melinda’s round cheeks, muscular thighs, and the bruises marking her skin.

Melinda looked back, eyebrows raised.

She leaned against the bathroom door in the picture of debauchery. Her hair tossed over her shoulders revealed the bruises and love bites littering Melinda’s breasts and neck. There were red marks from his grip beginning on her hips. Phil could see his seed beginning to drip out of her, glistening on the inside of her thigh.

Turning, Melinda moved to enter the bathroom but tossed a glance at him over her shoulder. “Aren’t you coming?”

Phil never got out of bed faster in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! feel free to let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please let me know what you think and anything that you would like to see :) you can find me on tumblr at agentmmayy


End file.
